


Worship At the Altar of You

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly kiss, Bingo Event, Corner of Mouth Kiss, I don't write it anymore, Kids Are Away then Parents Play, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Neck Kissing, Negasonic Teenage Warhead Series, Nose Kiss, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill Per Chapter, Sleepy Cuddles, all fade outs, don't hate on the lack of sex, hand on small of back, neck kisses, no explicit sex, prompt fill story, tracing fingers between other fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Their daughter is with the Sheriff so Stiles and Derek take full advantage.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	1. Prompt: Neck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter is a Kisses Bingo Fill
> 
> Chapter one: Neck Kisses

"NNFU-GU-NH" Stiles groaned unintelligibly as Derek walked him backwards as soon as the door was closed behind them and Derek's hands and mouth were on him. Claudia was with her Grandpapa and having the time of her life apparently. Derek and Stiles had learned very quickly from the other parents in the pack that if a parent finds themselves without the child and they have the house to themselves then: TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE.

So they were.

Derek pressed another open-mouthed kiss to Stiles's mouth even as his hand slipped down to Stiles's waits to open the button and zipper on his husband's pants.

Stiles groaned again as Derek's hand slipped inside his pants and gripped his cock gently. Stiles shoved his forehead hard into Derek's cheek so he refocused his intent on Stiles's neck and started sucking dark marks into the skin there, making sure that Stiles would be able to cover them if pressed to look professional before they cleared up. Stiles totally and completely had the ability to heal the marks away either from his Spark abilities or borrowing Derek's healing abilities. Stiles whimpered at the dual sensation and shoved forward with his hips and Derek just took the pressure, not letting it push him back away from Stiles. In spite of his human status, Stiles had always loved when Derek paid attention to his throat and marked him up. Derek figured it had something to do with being mated and that Stiles had magic that wanted to be bound to Derek as much as he wanted to be bound to Stiles. 

Stiles didn't care why; he just loved the attention.

And he'd always been patient in the beginning when Derek wouldn't let Stiles return the favor, freaked for a long time at the idea of anyone's teeth at his throat.

Derek smoothed his tongue over the blossoming mark on Stiles's throat and pulled back just enough to watch Stiles follow then grinned at the love drunk look on his beloved's face.

"Let's go to bed before you come all over the front door," Derek grinned.

Stiles snorted at that, but moved so quickly towards their room that he tripped over his own feet and loose pants. Derek laughed at his husband and kept laughing even after Stiles flipped him off. They somehow made it to the bedroom before Stiles injured himself and messed up their night together.


	2. Prompt: Corner of Mouth and Nose Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Kisses Bingo Fill

After the first orgasm, Stiles and Derek lazed in bed for a little while. They talked a little bit about Claudia and Stiles’s dad and the pack while they cooling down. Even after years of being together, getting older, they both still enjoyed the fuck out of each other’s body and still had a pretty good opportunity of multiple orgasms through out one evening but there was no rush because Claudia was being taken care of and they were on their own for a little while.

Stiles leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth and his delicious husband smiled a little and leaned into the contact. “I love you so fucking much Der, you know that right?”

Derek turned to look at Stiles with that little frown between his eyebrows that Stiles was the most adorable thing ever, it was like the little brother of the full-on glare that Derek used to wear one hundred percent of the time when Stiles and Derek first met. Now it happened sometimes but Derek was happier now and Stiles hoped every day that his husband/mate knew how happy Stiles was to be a part of that.

“I don’t think that was ever in question,” Derek responded.

“I know,” Stiles pressed another kiss to Derek’s mouth then shifted so he was propped up on one elbow and his free hand reached out to cup the side of Derek’s cheek and neck. “I know it wasn’t in question, I just love to tell you how much I love you. You are my husband, my mate, the father to our children and you have come so far since I met you all those years ago and I just need to tell you as often as possible how much I fucking love you.”

Derek turned a little so they were facing each other, their legs easily intertwining from years of practiced beautiful ease. “I probably don’t tell you enough but I love you so much Stiles, you saved me so many times over the years and I imagine you are going to continue saving me in the future. I hope that I am good enough for you most days, good enough for Claudia and the pack and even your dad.”

Stiles pulled Derek in just a little closer, “You are amazing my Sourwolf, try and remember that.”

Derek smiled a little and pressed his forehead to Stiles’s forehead. Stiles grinned and leaned in to press a kiss to Derek’s nose making them both laugh. Stiles leaned back so he could watch it happen, the crinkle at the corners of his kaleidoscope eyes, the peak at those bunny teeth as Derek smiled and the way he always tucked his chin just after the first chuckle like he was still a little uncertain about the sound or the feelings. Stiles loved every little bit of it, even the inherently painful parts.

Stiles pressed his hand back to Derek’s cheek to bring him back, pressing a long deep kiss to his husband’s mouth, pulling back to whisper, “Round two?”

Derek grinned into another kiss while growling out, “Hell yeah.”


	3. Prompt: Sleepy Cuddles and Hand on Small of Back hnnnnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill for Kisses Bingo

Derek watched Stiles for a little while as he mumbled sleepily after their second bout, his nose pressed into Derek’s chest while he was laying on his side. Derek pressed a gentle hand into the middle of Stiles’s back and rubbed it down his spine to press possessively to the small of his back. Stiles murmured something about needing more time and Derek smiled. He had no intention of having sex with a sleepy Stiles no matter how many times they talked about doing it, he didn’t believe in that kind of kink; where someone has less than ideal circumstances for consenting. Stiles had said yes in advance to that sort of thing but Derek was personally against it for a lot of reasons that he wasn’t willing to push against even for Stiles and thankfully his husband didn’t hold it against him.

Derek left his hand in the small of Stiles’s back even as the human continued to mutter unintelligibly into the pillow beneath his head while Derek smiled at the picture next to him. Derek wondered sometimes how he got to be so lucky to have this with Stiles, all the times they were there for each other before they were together and all the times they’d fought side by side and all the decisions and fights and making up that they had done over the years. Derek thought about the early mornings when Derek went running and how whiny Stiles was whenever he left their warm and comfy bed to do so. He remembered inviting Cora to stay with them whenever she was in town and how many times that had kept Stiles and Derek from having sex and all the times Stiles complained about it in front of Cora while both Hales just rolled their eyes at him. Stiles and Derek still had sex more than a few times while she was in the house so it didn’t really matter in the long run.

Derek rubbed his hand up and down Stiles’s spine again, up towards the lightning scar on his shoulder blades and the tattoo that Stiles got to help with his abilities, he had more than one tattoo on his body, some just for artistry and some for magical intent. Stiles had never been under the needle though; he hated the idea of being tattooed the ‘normal’ way. He always used magic and Derek had seen the process more than once, smelled what the ink was doing to his normal scent until it settled and became a part of him. It was so strange to grow with someone, not just Stiles but now Claudia and all of the pack and the kids of the pack. Derek had no idea that any of this was possible until Stiles.

Derek’s hand descended again into the divot at the base of Stiles’s spine and he finally turned towards Derek and smiled before he scooted over until he was curled into Derek’s side. Derek shifted a little so his arm was curled underneath Stiles and pressing his hand again to that space at his lower back and the other hand twining around Stiles’s hand where it was settled on Derek’s bare chest. They curled into each other, enjoying the quiet and enjoying the closeness for what it was.

Essential.

“More sex?” Stiles asked, his mouth moving against Derek’s chest and almost in his armpit and Derek chuckled at the feeling and at the question. Stiles didn’t really seem up to more sex but maybe in a little while.

“Sleepy cuddles first?” Derek whispered in response.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Derek hugged Stiles into his side and listened to the happy grumbles that Stiles made, something he’s heard in bed so many times but would never get tired of. Sleepy cuddly grumbly Stiles is just one of Derek’s favorite iterations of his lover, his mate. Maybe there was more sex tonight and maybe there wouldn’t be, it didn’t matter. What mattered was being here together, then going and picking up their daughter and maybe having a beer with the Sheriff and getting together with the pack over the weekend, all of those things mattered so much to Derek.

Thankfully he took a chance on this human because he’d helped to make all of this possible.


	4. Prompt: Belly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill

Waking up before Derek was a luxury and not one that Stiles got to enjoy very often. Even when he did, it had taken years of living and sleeping together before Stiles could move without waking up his partner. And now he will wake as soon as Stiles side cools because Derek is so attuned to Stiles's presence. 

When Stiles does wake before Derek he likes to watch or touch a little before Derek inevitably stirs with a smile and a soft 'hey'.

This time Stiles woke up and it wasn't even light yet outside and since Claudia wasn’t here, he didn’t have to worry about her needing them immediately. They were supposed to pick her up until around eleven in the morning. Hours until then.

Stiles quietly scooted down, running his nose along Derek's collarbone then pectoral, passing by his nipples because this wasn't about sex, hard-ons or orgasms right now. Last night was more than enough when it came to sex with his amazing mate. He needed Derek to always know that without those things Stiles would still be happy in this life with him.

Kate and Jennifer really fucked Derek up and Stiles actually enjoyed being the one who gets to help Derek heal from those things.

Stiles stopped at the top of Derek's stomach--not as masterfully a six pack as he had years ago but still firm and beautiful. Stiles pressed a closed mouth kiss there, letting them graze down a little lower but never going below Derek's belly button. 

Derek had really strong boundaries about where he didn't want to be touched before he was awake and Stiles respected that. He pressed another kiss to the space above the indent and Derek's muscles contracted as sleepy pleased sounds whooshed from Derek's lips and his hand come up and over the back of Stiles's neck in a protective gesture he'd been performing since well before they started dating.

"Morning," Derek whispered, "Claud still asleep?" he whispered in half question half informing. Stiles grinned against Derek's stomach before kissing him again.

"She’s not here right now remember? She’s with Dad. We have time still," Stiles responded.

Derek pulled Stiles up to kiss him on the lips, taking full advantage of the quiet house while they still could.


	5. Prompt: Tracing Fingers between Other Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for kisses bingo
> 
> This all takes place in the NTW series.

“Hey, you wanna take a drive around town a little bit before we have to go pick up Claudia?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, “Not sick of me yet huh?”

“Never,” Stiles said as he pressed up against Derek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they walked out to the car, Derek in the driver seat and Stiles in the passenger seat. They took turns driving when they shared the car but Derek was always the better driver because of his senses so he tended to drive when Claudia was in the car because he’s a big ole snugglywolf who was a bit too obsessed with keeping Claudia safe. And today Stiles had no intention of fighting him on it. He was too busy holding onto Derek’s hand, slipping his fingers in between each of Derek’s fingers just to feel the give of skin and the warming of the blood underneath the surface while he chatted aimlessly about one of the recent spells and potions he was working on for one of the nearby packs, it was an interesting request though he didn’t get into the specifics with Derek just because of confidentiality that he promised everyone he worked with but he did get to tell Derek all the different tangents he ended up going down while he was working the case.

Stiles continued playing with Derek’s hand and fingers, looking intently at the nail beds and the cuticles and thought about what it looked like when Derek shifted and the claws broke through the tips of his fingers. It was an odd sort of thing, the werewolf transformation, defied explanation but it was something he’d been living close to for years now. It was still a confusing weird beautiful and frightening thing all at once.

“Do you think you are going to get some other cases from this one? I know that you are still using word of mouth for your assignments.” Derek pondered and Stiles lifted Derek’s hand to kiss the pad of each finger before resettling it on his leg again.

“I have been working pretty hard on the website and being available on certain dark web platforms that allow the other packs to find me but its still pretty local so yeah I think the more assignments I get and the more I succeed the bigger the reach is going to be. I am going to have to study that teleportation thing I have been working on. It’s still spotty and I don’t want to accidently leave part of myself in some limbo world somewhere.”

Derek gave him a sharp glare, “Don’t you dare teleport yourself in half or some shit! I am really partial to all the pieces of you being here and with me forever.”

“Forever huh?” Stiles asked with a grin.

Derek pointed at Stiles with the hand that Stiles was holding for a completely awkward mess to go along with the mock glare on Derek’s face, “You promised me forever when you married me so don’t pretend you didn’t understand what you signed up for, so do not do something stupid because you owe me the rest of forever.”

Stiles pressed another kiss to Derek’s fingertip, grinning, “You got it LawyerWolf.”

Derek rolled his eyes and took his hand back as they rounded back towards Dad’s house to pick up their daughter. Stiles wiggled a little in his seat, actually really stoked to pick her up and hearing her laughter and feeling the warmth of her pressed to his chest.

“God, we just saw her last night, how is it possible I miss her so badly?”

Derek grinned as they pulled into Dad’s driveway and turned off the car, “I miss her too, lets go hug our daughter.”

Stiles grinned, pushing his way out of the car and heading towards the door before Derek even had the chance to get his door open.

The life of a besotted parent was not that different from the life of a besotted husband apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last for now attached to this specific little story, as it is mostly fluff fills. More NTW content coming you way soon I hope. I have a big plan for a wedding story.


End file.
